Update:Slug Menace
For Holgart, the peaceful village of Witchaven was the perfect place to retire and spend the rest of his days fishing. Sadly, some greedy merchant decided to build a huge fishing platform right in front of them, killing off the livelihood of every fisherman in the village. Many adventurers have already visited the platform and its strange guests, but little has been done about their strange powers... until now. Despite the fact that most of the population of nearby Ardougne had forgotten the village even existed, Mayor Hobb is a proud and resourceful man who will not leave the glory of Witchaven to the history books. Is he responsible for the sudden rise in activity in the area, or is there some other power at work here? Whatever it may be, it's the perfect opportunity for the Temple Knights to send out their most promising initiate for a spot of investigation and possibly a little heroic evil-destroying action. Will you be able to resist the darkness that lurks in the murky waters? Where does your destiny lie? Only those brave enough to tackle the Slug Menace are likely find out... one way or another. Keen Temple Knight recruits should know that the rank of Proselyte will be available to anyone who can complete the mission, as well as access to a new set of armour. Report to Sir Tiffy in Falador park for more information regarding this hypnotic adventure... ---- In other news... Along with Slug Menace and the game engine upgrades we mentioned in previous announcements, we've also adjusted a few game features that needed attention. In particular: *Duradel, the Slayer Master in Shilo Village, has been persuaded to rethink the assignments he sets. He's dropped the weaker monsters from his list, so experienced adventurers may find him much more likely to set them a challenge worthy of their combat skills. *If you're smelting iron ore with a of forging, you'll now automatically stop when the ring melts. *We've fixed a bug where some of the Vyrewatch kit was the wrong colour. *When you cast a spell at a monster, it should now flinch in pain instead of just standing impassively and glaring at you. *South of the Barrows, the Burgh de Rott fence has been extended as far as the Vyrewall so that unwary adventurers won't wander unexpectedly into the nasty Vampyre Juvinates that roam that region. This being Morytania, the fence is falling down already, and anyone who's reaching the end of In Aid of the Myreque will be able to find a way through. If you're stuck behind the fence with the vampyres, don't worry - you will be able to climb out to freedom. *We've added a bit more variety to the sound of woodcutting! *The interface you see when you use a spinning wheel has been enlarged to make room for future spinnable items. Along with this we've added an option for spinning crossbow strings out of tree roots. *The monks who run the ship from Port Sarim to Entrana do not permit you to take gauntlets or hand-armour to their holy island. However adventurers travelling to Entrana through the Abyss were able to take such items onto Entrana via the Law Altar. Saradomin has recently tightened up his restrictions, so it is no longer possible to take gauntlets or other armoured hand-wear through the Abyss to Entrana.